This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Floribunda Rose. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98PRObrilxe2x80x99. It was discovered in the Autumn of 1995 in Austins Ferry, Tasmania as a mutation of the cultivar xe2x80x98PRObergxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,600) in a controlled planting of the parent.
Among the features that distinguish the new variety from other presently available and known commercial rose cultivars are the following combination of characteristics: its cream colored flowers irregularly painted with deep pink, its prolific bloom and its dark pink stamens and anthers. The plant is a bushy upright growing plant, suitable for outdoor garden decoration.
Asexual reproduction of the new variety by budding as performed in Kern County and Upland, Calif., shows that the foregoing and other distinguishing characteristics come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagation. xe2x80x98PRObrilxe2x80x99 may be asexually propagated by cuttings, budding or grafting.
The new rose may be distinguished from its parent, xe2x80x98PRObergxe2x80x99, by the following combination of characteristics: whereas xe2x80x98PRObergxe2x80x99 bears flowers with light pink markings, xe2x80x98PRObrilxe2x80x99 bears flowers with significantly darker pink colorations. xe2x80x98PRObrilxe2x80x99 bears flowers with very dark pink stamens and anthers, whereas xe2x80x98PRObergxe2x80x99 bears flowers with significantly lighter pink stamens and anthers.